Piercing Truth
by RogueWinds
Summary: Naruto and Pein finally have their fight, but after what Pein tells Naruto, who is really the enemy? Naruto/Kingdomhearts/FF crossover vaguely ffx though don't know about pairings sooo stay tuned!
1. The Illusion

**Hello all, this is my fourth fanfiction basically, if you don't count sequels it's my third and what not. Just a disclaimer I do not own Naruto, Kingdom hearts, Final Fantasy, or anything else that is in this story I'm just a fan! **

**This takes place in chapter 437 right after Hinata said "Because I love you" to Naruto and then got owned by shinra tensei and is half dead on the ground. For those who want to read this fanfic but haven't read this chapter, basically Naruto is lying on the ground with both his hands on top of one another and stabbed through, Hinata is over at the side half dead and god-realm Pein is just standing there, but this is before Naruto 'splodes. Although he does this instantly in the manga I'm changing it…soo ya.**

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted from the top of his lungs loud enough to make his throat scratchy and dry after he silenced himself only growling. His body furious as little pebbles and crumbs of rock raise from him as his eyes turn red and the pupils slit.

"I wouldn't do that…" Pein said as he walked up toward Naruto looking down at him with his soulless dead (literally) eyes.

"Why not! Why shouldn't I get angry after you just killed my potential girlfriend!" Naruto shouted his voice growing even more intense and loud.

"Such an outburst will erase this world…"

"What?"

"No one has told you?"

"Told me what!"

"Look at your sweet-heart."

"What…?" Naruto said as he looked over at Hinata's corpse, instead of just lying there like any other dead body it disappeared digitally. Naruto's eyes widened as millions of possibilities came to his head about Hinata disappearing like that, but none of them were correct. He looked at Pein who was grinning at the time.

"What happened…?" Naruto said afraid to know the answer

"This world…isn't real; it never was…just a genjutsu sent by your father, the 4th hokage…"

"What! The fourth!? But if he's my father…he would've died sealing the kyuubi in me!"

"Oh he's still alive, he's just not here…anyone in this world is real, your bonds were just fake. You are trapped in a genjutsu made by the fourth hokage, in the real world you're locked in a cell underground the town…no one knows of your existence not Sasuke…not Sakura…not even Hinata."

Emotions hit Naruto like a speeding bullet having tears jet out of his eyes as they turned to their normal blue color. Why was he shunned from society left to live a world that never existed? The bonds he had with everyone here are fake, his whole quest to bring Sasuke back was completely meaningless, and Sasuke probably didn't even know who he was! Naruto stopped crying as his sadness was replaced by anger and hate, at the whole village in the real world. He rose up having the sword just go through his hands as they were covered in blood. Red chakra bursted through his pores as he looked at Pein who looked at him back with the same blank expression.

"Why did you tell me?"

"You needed to know, no one else would tell you…I have brought you the truth…and now that you know the truth, what you really are…you now know Pain."

Naruto growled as he slashed the air having the chakra arm slam Pein in his sides with un-imaginable force. Pein was sent flying and crashed into a boulder, Naruto then directed his attention to the people he had tried to protect in the beginning.

"You all lied to me!" Naruto shouted as Neji, Lee, Gai, Ten-Ten, Sakura, and the Hyuuga body guard who was with Hinata was all shocked that Pein told him.

Naruto leaped into the air as Neji immediately thrusted a sky palm at him. He simply deflected it and slashed one of his three tails at him; he was immediately crushed then digitally disappeared. Sakura punched him but it didn't do anything but burned her hand. Naruto thrusted his chakra palm at the top of Sakura's head and thrusted her down into the ground making the ground crumble. Millions of weapons were aimed and thrown at Naruto by Ten-Ten. This only made Naruto angrier as he shouted louder and immediately bursted into 6-tails. Naruto simply glided past the weapons having his tail swat them and re-direct them to the dead bodies of Sakura and Neji. He close-lined the Hyuuga bodyguard and leaped back at Ten-Ten and viciously clawed her face to the point where it wasn't even recognizable…hell it wasn't even a face.

The Uzumaki then put his attention on Pein who stood up hardly and looked at Naruto. The demon then shot a beam of intensified chakra at Pein who quickly evaded and attempted to use shinra tensei once again. Naruto canceled it out and shot it back at him as he slammed into another wall.

"Why…why me!" Naruto shouted within his consciousness loud enough that it was heard as a low demonic grumble by the bone/energy based demon.

"You must've been the only one that didn't have anything to lose…" Pein grunted then added "But you have more stuff to worry about…" Pein said as black shadows began to take forms of little imp like creatures that latched onto Naruto.

Naruto roared once more and a huge wave of chakra erupted from his demonic body, striking Pein and sending him flying along with the creatures. One by one each creature was slashed until they got bigger and harder to kill. Naruto got frustrated and exploded into 8-tails and then began to freely slash at each and every creature, stomping on the ground and stomping on Pein.

The blonde haired ninja appeared in front of Kyuubi's cage as he walked toward it and looked the demon in the eye.

"You knew." Naruto asked

"Of course…if I tried to tell you I would've been painfully striked by this seal…if you release it…you'll be in the real world." Kyuubi deeply said

"I'm releasing the seal…I want to see what the real world is like." Naruto said as he began to tear off the seal, a white cloaked figure abruptly stopped him.

Naruto was pushed back as he saw the white cloaked blonde haired hokage that was in fact his dad. "You…my own father…what did you do to me! You put me in this…this living hell!"

"You didn't have that bad of a time Naruto…until you found out…that was never suppose to happen." Minato said

"It never should've started! Why would you do that to your son!" Naruto shouted and punched him backwards.

"To protect the town from another attack! You have to understand!"

Naruto was about to punch him again but that wouldn't solve anything in his eyes, he swallowed up all his anger then looked at him with a dark expression. "Unfortunately…I don't." As he said that a rasengan appeared in his hand as he shoved the intense chakra into his father's stomach. The illusion faded away after that as he looked down at his own reflection in the water.

"He couldn't even say it face to face…" Naruto grumbled as another figure appeared behind him the essence was no other than god-realm Pein.

"Everyone in this world is real in the real world as well…but no one knows you, which means I am real was well…and when you rip that seal I will be able to get into the real world as well…"

Naruto looked over his shoulder as he grabbed the seal and said "Not my problem…" he then ripped the seal off and the whole area became blank.

"When you get back to the village in the real world…tell them Xehanort has returned." Pein said as his body faded and Naruto closed his eyes awaiting the world he was about to come into.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down, he had no shirt and wires and cords were stuck into his body. He simply ripped them out as blood slowly oozed from the wounds. His hands were still wounded from what he did in the fake world. He looked at his pants and saw he was wearing dirty rags and ninja sandals. He noticed that he was in a dark sound proof room with a lantern above it, he stood up and opened what seemed like a handle and what was. When he walked out he saw a regular town, the ground was brick, there were shops and lanterns and mailboxes. He was a sign that said "Welcome to Traverse Town.".

Naruto walked over to a random pedestrian and asked "Where am I sir?"

The man was utterly frightened of the kid's appearance and dropped to his knees in fear. "Don't hurt me demon! Why have you come back to this world!"

"I just want to know where I am…"

"Traverse Town…one of the leaf village's many towns!"

"So the village is still called the leaf village…but this doesn't look like anything in my fake world…" Naruto said to himself as he thanked the man then asked "Where's Konoha?"

"A few miles away." The man said still shaking with fear as he watched the whiskered kid run to the towns gates and running toward Konoha.

Naruto had million of thoughts raging inside him, the pain from ripping those wires out of his body had completely missed his nerves. If steam could come out of peoples ears it would jet out of Naruto's enough to fog the whole town. Naruto's fists were balled up so hard that they started to bleed as he continued power-walking down the path to various towns. People were shocked as they watched Naruto walk by, everyone dropped what they were doing to look at him with open mouths. Naruto growled at them and walked faster.

The Uzumaki finally arrived at Konoha which was a bit more modern and classy (Since I can't describe it because I haven't been to this world in awhile in Kingdom hearts…it's Twilight Town.) Naruto could easily see a large building with the kanji (I think its kanji) for fire on it.

"There it is…the source of all my problems…the Hokage's mansion...my questions will be answered…" Naruto deeply said as he walked into the town as his eyes turned demonic red with the slits in his pupils.

**Well there's chapter 1 I hope you all liked it, yes I killed the fake Hinata…and if you're wondering some of the characters will be introduced in the next two or so chapters…the next chapter might take awhile cause I have some stuff to do (volunteer stuff…I need 50 hours of community service…beta club aint got nothin on me!) So I'm booked for this weekend, depending on if I can get the characters worked out chapter 2 will be out tomorrow…maybe.**


	2. Pursuit into Hokage Mansion!

**Here's chapter 2 everyone, I've gotten some of the character's appearances in my head and even their weapons so let's see how it works out!**

Naruto ran through the pathways keeping the hokage mansion in his sights, an alarming sound swept through the whole town as people began to scramble. Naruto saw some blurs in the sky and saw four people attempt to grab him. Naruto quickly dashed forward and looked at the four; they wore leather like shoulder pads and a sleeveless turtle neck with somewhat of a sweater design, they had a thick belt and black pants each of them having a broadsword ready in their hands.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"We are the Konoha military: SOLDIER in other words." One of the soldier's said then added "You are to be taken back to your quarters demon, the likes of you ar-" the soldier stopped and collapsed, dead.

Naruto had appeared in front of him sending his hand straight through his neck, the word "demon" made him feel different and less important. He felt like an animal and he was only a person, that word and the way the man said it infuriated him. The three SOLDIERS charged at him, Naruto's eyes turned yellow and his pupils were oval as he punched one straight through three buildings. He hook kicked another slamming him into the street causing major damage. Then grabbed another by the collar and slammed that soldier to the ground. He growled, the only thing he could possibly utter through his lips; they were coming for him…not talking to him or anything but they were ready to put him back in that world of lies; he didn't want that.

He continued to run through the town constantly glaring at the hokage mansion. That is where all this began and it will all end there as well. Before he could make it though a man in blue/black attired appeared in front of him. The man had a long curtain style hair, and a blue shirt with a long like collar, the middle of the shirt was black and it was actually a jacket. The jacket was zipped for the moment and he wore tan shorts that reached to his knees. On the back of his shirt was the red and white poke ball…I mean Uchiha symbol was on his back. Naruto noticed a blade the man held in his right hand, the hilt was a gun but there was a blade, it interested him a bit. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the face of the man who appeared before him, it was his fake friend and rival…Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered his face growing a bit pale.

"You know my name?" Sasuke asked a bit freaked out

"Of course wait, never mind..."

"You have attacked our soldiers, and for that I must end your raid here." Sasuke declared pointing his gunblade at the blonde haired teen.

The Uchiha charged as his eyes immediately turned red signifying the release of his sharingan. Naruto immediately side stepped and attempted to punch him in the gut which would make him go flying. Sasuke saw that coming and spun around slashing at the Uzumaki's back who growled and immediately punched the top of his head as a reaction basically making him face plant onto the ground. Sasuke stood up his forehead bleeding as his blade furiously combusted and he began to accurately slash at Naruto once more. The whiskered teen began to dodge barely each movement becoming more fluid than the next, he eventually jumped backwards having chakra to cling to the walls. Sasuke immediately made hand-signs with his left hand while attempting to slash him; he then breathed in a large amount of air as it then came out as a huge fireball.

Naruto formed a rasengan and shoved it into the fire; the flames then spiraled around the chakra orb as it became what is known as a flaming rasengan. Naruto leaped into the air and slammed the rasengan into the blade of Sasuke's gunblade since he raised it up to dodge. The fire shot out in different directions and crushed buildings, burnt panicking pedestrians that were trying to find safety, and blew a part of the building in the hokage mansion that the two were close too. After the rasengan was depleted Sasuke thrusted his sword forward making Naruto back flip and land on a charred wall. Sasuke began to pant as he noticed the middle of his sword was burnt.

"What an attack…" Sasuke muttered originally in his thoughts but he was so shocked that he whispered it out loud. By the time Sasuke directed his attention to Naruto once more, the teen was already gone.

Naruto kicked the door leading to the hokage's office open as an old gray haired robed man sat down; it looked like he was waiting for him. Naruto noticed that the hokage robe was the same in the fake Konoha as well he growled noticing it was not his father but Sarutobi, the 3rd hokage. Naruto walked toward him as two more soldiers' came up to try and stop him, he simply close-lined both of them to the ground then stood in front of the old man's desk.

"Naruto…so you know the truth…" Sarutobi calmly stated, both of them looking each other.

Naruto's sage eyes worn off for the moment as he balled his hands up to a fist. "Why did you do it! I am a human I don't deserve to be living a lie for 16 years! What the hell were you thinking!" Naruto shouted slamming his fist onto the desk making part of it come off.

"You don't understand…" Sarutobi attempted to continue but was cut off by Naruto's yelling as he threw the desk to the side and slammed him up to the window.

"I thought I did everything for the village I thought for once I felt accepted into this world! And now I am told that all of it was a lie, all of the friends…the bonds I made with people…in the real world they don't even know who I am! And you're trying to tell me something different why? To save your skin so I don't beat the hell outta ya!? Where's Minato he's the one that started all of this!"

"He's gone, he left fourteen years ago…"

Naruto didn't talk and held his anger in, he then looked into the old man's eyes again. "I'm done with this village…all of you will do anything just to survive…"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and found the Uchiha and a pink haired girl beside him, along with five other soldiers. He grinned and began to laugh while directing his attention to Sarutobi once more he then thrusted himself forward as he broke through that was behind Sarutobi as the two fell from the tall hokage mansion.

"Sarutobi!" Sasuke shouted as he ran over to the broken window, the pink haired girl and soldiers running as well all looking down as the two already landed. After awhile Naruto stood up and looked up while the old man laid motionless and most likely limp.

Naruto looked down at Sarutobi then said "You're not dead don't fake it…that fall wouldn't have killed the third hokage…"

"Seems like you've planned this out…is revenge really all that important now…to you." Sarutobi asked coughing

"It's all I have left…" Naruto said and began to walk away.

"_When you get back to the real world…tell them Master Xehanort has returned…" _

Naruto remembered what Pein told him then looked over his shoulder watching the old man slowly get up he then said. "Just to be fair I must tell you…Master Xehanort has returned…" he watched as the old man's face went pale as he grinned and continued his walk.

Sasuke, the girl (which you should know by the pink hair is Sakura) and five soldiers all rushed toward the wounded hokage.

"Lord Hokage what is it!" One of the soldiers asked

"It's about Xehanort…he has returned…" Sarutobi said looking up at the seven people around him.

"Xehanort?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"He was master of darkness a very powerful man…the first and second hokage's died in order to stop him from releasing Kingdom Hearts…" Sarutobi answered he then looked at Sasuke and Sakura and said "I need you two to gather up your team and chase Naruto down…he's been tainted from what they told him…they haven't told him the true story…with the power he's learned in that fake world you might need more than just your three man team…"

"Do you want us to capture him and bring him back?" Sakura asked

"Kill him if must! Naruto must be stopped this is no low rank mission…" Sarutobi demanded as the Uchiha and the girl ran off to search for other team-mates.

**Well that's chapter two, chapter three will most likely consist of more Sasuke and Sakura than Naruto but don't worry. I hope you all liked this story and what not and if you want write a review so I can see if you guys like this story at all! **


	3. Forming a Team

**Well for those who are fans of the Vizard distention series, the reason I haven't been updating on my chapters so far is because I've been losing interest in bleach for now so I can't really think of too good ideas and what not. So I made this fic because I've wanted to make something like this for…awhile so I decided to do it now. So here's chapter 4…**

"So, this Naruto kid…he's the demon child that was put under a genjutsu sixteen years ago?" Sakura asked a long brown haired man with a black jacket and black pants with a scar across his face, the person was in fact Leon.

"Ya, everyone who knew about him kept it a secret so he would just be nothing but a myth…but he got out and now he's out for revenge." Leon said resting his gunblade on his shoulder while walking and looking straight ahead.

"Where do you think he's going?" Sasuke asked

"I don't even think he knows where he is…" Leon replied

"Didn't Sarutobi ask for us to gather up more team mates?" Sakura asked looking over at Leon and Sasuke.

"That's what we're doing." Sasuke answered as he leaped up onto a hill and looked up seeing a hooded man lay on a tree with a katana stabbed on the ground he looked up and said "Shino…we need your help on something, the nine tails has been brought into the real world."

Shino wore a hoodless robe (the same kind of jacket like thing he wears in shippuuden but its longer now.) and has an arm pad on his right shoulder with some white beads hanging from it. He had his right arm stay in the inside of his robe that was wrapped like a loose tunic because of the thick belt around his waist. (If you haven't gotten what I'm trying to do yet and you're not a final fantasy fan, he basically has an Auron design.) Shino's sword has a few insects hover around it as those insects fly over back to Shino. The sword (Well since I can't really describe this sword…sorry guys but a picture will probably help you since if you haven't figured it out I'm basing Shino on Auron in this fic, the fourth sword in the picture is Shino's: .)

Shino leaped off the limb and raised his katana and lightly placed it on his shoulder "Sure I'll come…"

As the four began to walk they immediately heard a ball being bounced and people yelling in a way. They all knew who it was, the two best players when it came to blitzball…Rock Lee and Might Gai, from what there nick names were, and their real names were just Lee and Gai. The four watched them leap high into the air kicking what was called a blitzball into the air back in forth too each other in graceful ways. Sakura blushed as Sasuke noticed her taking a liking to Lee who was one of the best blitzball player since his teacher; Gai. They wore a green skin tight sleeveless shirt and a thick brown belt around their waist, they also wore two black fingerless gloves that stretched to their elbows with light green lines. Lee wore black pants and Gai wore red, Lee had a short curtain hair style, wild hair at that but it was tied together by a traditional leaf village headband that was red. They wear headbands to show the other villages team what village team they are in and they were on the leaf village's team.

Lee was the first to notice the four watching them after twenty minutes of continuous blitzball kicking. Lee waved and smiled brightly at all of them and got hit by a blitzball hard enough for him to slam into the tree.

"Ah well if it isn't Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Leon! What brings you guys here?" Gai asked joyfully as spirited as usual

"It's about Naruto." Leon stated simply

"Naruto…you mean the nine tails? I thought he was all locked up!"

"Well…he escaped and has assaulted the third…and now he's out and about. He told Sasuke and Sakura to round up a team and stop him…kill him if talking won't help."

"Sound's severe…well I'm up for the challenge what about you…Lee!" Gai shouted as Lee shouted yes since you could hardly hear him from his head being stuck in a tree.

After freeing Lee from his wooden prison they kept walking, Leon decided they had enough people and also said Naruto might have been gone by now so they needed to hurry. The six began to run toward the direction Sasuke saw the blonde haired boy go to after wounding Sarutobi. Obviously Lee and Gai were way ahead since they were pure athletes.

**XXX**

Naruto walked into a marketplace, the houses were basically wooden and the ground was all gray brick like. He had been walking for a long enough time that hardly anyone knew who his reputation named him. He asked someone where he was and found out the name was Radiant Gardens; it was in the Rain village. Naruto was surprised on how far he ran from such a short time, the training in the fake world must've helped him a lot in the real world…he was practically unstoppable from what he thought. He went into a clothes shopped and looked at the mirror and noticed how pale he was from staying in a dark room for all his life, the wounds from the wires have healed up and he was fairly muscular.

"I can't walk around shirtless with ripped pants…I need some clothes but I don't have any money…" Naruto said to himself then looked at a changing room then grinned as he grabbed some clothes and walked into the changing room. He changed and then immediately disappeared using basic jutsu.

Naruto stood above some random house, he wore black pants and black boots, and he had a sweater like shirt with one sleeve missing. On the top of his back he had orange and on the bottom he had black, there was a red spiral that was separating the black and the orange. The orange stopped around his shoulders, there was a shoulder pad on his right shoulder with two or so straps connecting to his belt. There was a badge like thing near his arm pad that was decorated as a fox with four tails elegantly spread around hanging from the badge. A piece of cloth hung from his belt and basically covered his right leg; it was red with black flames. (If you guys didn't figure this out yet, he's basically wearing cloud's Advent Children look =P)

Naruto grinned pleased at his new look "Perfect." He then immediately darted his attention to the town square as the people began to panic and shout as shadow creatures became to rise from the ground and latch onto people. As they latched onto them the person became weaker and eventually fell limp. "These are just like the creatures in the fake world…" Naruto said to himself as he saw them notice him and jump over to him.

Naruto looked around as he quickly took a broken pipe off the roof of this house. As the creatures began to leap over at him he whacked them away hardly doing anything to damage them except throw them a few feet away. More began to come as he was basically surrounded by these small black creatures.

He continued to whack at them and eventually killed some, they were extremely hard to kill but at least he can keep them at bay until someone who can kill them arrives. It had been a good two hours and no one showed up, most of the town's people were dead and they morphed into heartless. He was the only one left the only sound he could hear was himself panting and continuously hitting these creatures for hours.

"No one's showing up…there's no way I can make it out…" Naruto said to himself as he dropped his pipe as the heartless all clung to him. As he fell to the ground a spark of determination went through his body "I will not give up now…I can't die!" A bright light shot through his body evaporating all the heartless, a small light meteor like thing stabbed the ground at the town square.

None of the creatures were here now so he decided to walk toward it; the light didn't fade away but from what he saw it took the form of a key…

**Well there's chapter 3, it may or may not be shorter than the last two but I needed a good place to end it. I hope you all liked the chapter and what not, I don't have much to say actually =p.**


	4. dotUzumaki

**Hello all, here is chapter 4…now I do have some ideas for more worlds and I'm getting them to closely relate the Disney world but anime ones, if you happen to have a anime you know that relates to a certain Disney world in kingdom hearts, post it on your review and I'll look through em and see if I can fit in any! And here is chapter 4**

Naruto arrived in a dry rocky plain he looked around then looked down and saw that his appearance had changed. He wore a mini orange vest with a yellow undershirt that can be easily seen since it's longer than the short vest around him. He wore baggy orange pants and boots; he had a orange hat on with straps to the sides and red paint on his cheeks. His keyblade was the same but it had some digital feeling to it that sort of freaked him out.

"Hey kid, you seem new here…come with us we'll show you around." A voice said catching Naruto's attention as he looked behind him with a blank look.

"What…how about you come here…" Naruto said grinning slightly sensing something was wrong if he followed him. The man was shirtless with blue pants and a dragger, also having a pony tail that stuck upwards.

Naruto asked what his name was and he said it was Negimaru, Naruto grinned once again as he slashed his keyblade diagonally. Negimaru's eyes widened as he stepped back his body having a huge diagonal gash that was caused by the keyblade. Naruto pointed the keyblade at his face and grinned once more, a blast of light shot from it inevitably killing the kid.

"I'm no fool." Naruto said and then walked off.

"Hey you! What did you do the Negimaru!" a feminine voice shouted as Naruto turned around seeing a dark skinned girl over Negimaru's dead body.

"Killed him…isn't it obvious?" Naruto said looking at Negimaru's corpse that had been maimed by the light beam from the keyblade.

"Well why in the hell did you do that?"

"He was obviously trying to lure me into a tricky situation…guess I outsmarted him eh?"

"Your gonna pay for that!"

"Oh? Well if it's you who is going to avenge him…I'm right here."

The girl charged up at Naruto who had become a bit cocky from finding the keyblade and what not. They clashed blades with each other, sparks flew a bit, and the sword she wields was a twisted barbed sword like katana. Naruto began to parry each of her attacks and eventually reversed one and cut her left cheek. She continued to aim for his shins and his stomach but they were all too predictable he eventually tripped her when she charged again then punched her gut hard enough to make her cough up blood. He put more force into it adding intense chakra; he fully finished the punch and made her fly into the air.

Naruto pointed his keyblade up at the falling girl as he closed one eye and began to aim. He then shot another beam of light out from the tip of the keyblade and it hit the girl directly a huge explosion following the impact.

"You killed Bordeaux…impressive." Another voice said as Naruto groaned and turned around

"Are you gonna try and kill me to cause seriously this is getting annoying!" Naruto said

"No…but I'm here to give you an offer, I and my team mates have formed a group called the twilight brigade…we have been searching for a legendary Pk…Tri Edge. If you get killed by this man you basically end up in a coma in the real world."

"Real world?"

"Yes this is a computer game called "The World", and that is one interesting weapon you got there…where did you find it?"

"What…no I'm no player in this game I got downloaded into it by this super computer thing."

"Then I'm guessing you're looking for a way out?"

"That would be good."

"Well if you help me, I'll help you get out. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure."

They shook hands "By the way, my name is Ovan, what is yours?" he said, the thing that caught Naruto's attention the most was this huge metal cylinder covering his right arm with a big lock on it to hide something. He was dressed in blue tones, with traces of leather scattered throughout his outfit coupled with a long, flowing blue scarf. He also wore orange sunglasses and had blue, medium colored hair.

"Naruto."

"Well, nice to meet you."

They began to walk toward Ovan's hideout; Naruto learned that he was a class called "Steam Gunner" that basically used guns. Ovan explained the classes to Naruto who basically pretended to pay attention but honestly didn't care all he knew is that he had to help them and he could get out of here. Black puddles began to come in front of the two as shadow creatures began to crawl out and leap at Ovan and Naruto. The blonde haired keyblade wielder began to slash at each one with supreme accuracy. Ovan stood back and watched grinning secretly, when the heartless came near him he just swinged his cylinder like thing at the heartless which made them disappear.

"I guess you've seen these before?" Ovan suspected

"Ya…there annoying but easy to kill…"

They then went into a cave which had two members in them; one looked like a cat and the other…like a turtle oddly. The turtle looking guy was a bit tall and dressed in green leather armor with a round shield on his back he wore an onion shaped helmet with goggles. The other person wore a short skirt and had cat paws, tail, and ears with long red hair wearing a skimpy pink top and a green jewel around her neck.

"This is Tabby…" Ovan said pointing to the cat girl then said "And this is Sakisaka." Pointing to the goggled kid. Naruto waved as they greeted him, Tabby walked up to him with a random smile and began to examine him.

"So is this guy in the group?" she asked

"Ya he's gonna help us." Ovan answered

"Yay!" Tabby said and randomly hugged Naruto who blinked and vaguely got red.

"Well it's your lucky day then, I have found out where Tri-Edge was last spotted taking another life…his energy source is still there…it seems to be residing in some way." Sakisaka said as he had been spending countless of nights tracing Tri-Edge.

"Well where is he!" Tabby said with an excited tone

"The Hulle Granz Cathedral." The goggled man said

"All the way there…that'll take days to reach…" Tabby said as Ovan walked past her

"Well we best start moving." Ovan said as the two nodded and Naruto just followed.

Ovan stretched his hand as three bikes digitally appeared in front of him. Ovan jumped on one, Naruto jumped on one and Sakisaka jumped on another. Tabby pouted and then jumped on Naruto's bike and clinged to him. Naruto groaned not knowing what this girl's deal was but honestly didn't care right now. The three started up their bikes and began to drive toward the cathedral.

The bike was hard to control for Naruto at first, after getting constant directions by Tabby on how to work it. He eventually got the hang of it but was panicking because he didn't want to fall off. They all drove at a fast but steady pace for hours, at times the shadow creatures would come up once more and Naruto and the others would simply run them over. If by any chance they would jump on them they resorted to using their weapons. Naruto was close to falling off the first time he did it but since they began to come more frequent as they moved further he eventually got the hang of it.

It had been hours traveling in a wasteland of a plain and everyone was quiet, Tabby was asleep and still clinged to Naruto. A mile or so away there was a blurred figure walking along, Naruto noticed and sped up a bit to try and see who it was. He saw the black spiky hair and immediately knew who it was; Sasuke Uchiha. How did he get here and more importantly why was he here? He looked different too, he wore sleeveless bronze metal plating with wave tattoos on his shoulders, he wore regular jeans with leather straps around able to hold various items. There were also lines on his face that were a bit jagged on his cheeks. He still had his gunblade but the blade was longer and the sides were jagged and it looked a bit dark themed.

He noticed Naruto after he got a few feet, Naruto nudged Tabby who woke up and was drowsy. He turned a bit and stopped sideways right in front of Sasuke who looked at him blankly. Naruto un-clung from Tabby and landed, the two looked at each other with an intent to kill. Ovan and Sakisaka stopped where Naruto stopped neither of them said a word.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Looking for you…but not because I want you…I was _told_ to hunt you down." Sasuke replied.

"Why? So you can send me back to that hell hole and trap me in that lie once more! I will not allow it…you people disgust me." Naruto said with a hint of anger and rage in his voice obviously losing his cool.

"Look I don't go into details I just do what they tell me."

"They sure have corrupted you haven't they Sasuke...have you ever once thought about the missions you were going on, looked into the real picture on these missions to see if the people you are capturing really did anything wrong. And how their life would be affected even if they caused no harm they just wanted to live and have a normal life!" Naruto shouted which scared Tabby a bit and made her hide behind Sakisaka.

The two continued to stare at each other, Sasuke couldn't help but feel some bond toward him even though he had never met him but it really got him to think, what Naruto said and all.

**Well that's chapter 4, I hope you all know instead of Tron's world he's in the .hack universe like I said before the disney worlds (I know Tron isn't disney) I'm gonna try and find anime worlds related to the disney worlds. So I'm excited on what I'm gonna have Naruto go through…I hope you all liked this chapter and if you have any requests on any anime worlds you might want to see him go through that can vaguely be related to the disney worlds. Be sure to let me know, I already have a handful of animes to choose from anyway, I just want you guys to have a say in it and all. **


	5. Infection

**Here is chapter 5 uhhh well I don't have much to say sooo ya.**

"I see your point, I also think its wrong at what they did to you and to think I just blindly followed. The only way I can get out of the loop is if I join you…" Sasuke said leaving that comment open for a yes or no answer.

"Do what you want" Naruto said pausing as he picked his bike upright and got on and started it up. "I have a deal to settle for now." Tabby immediately hopped on the bike behind Naruto as Sasuke got on the bike with Sakisaka not bothering to hold on or anything as they once again began to travel.

Tabby asked about Naruto's life before he came here, as he told her she began to feel a bit sorry for him. There was an awkward pause, a very long pause between the two; through the rumbling of the bikes Naruto couldn't hear the other three but he knew the path just by following Ovan. Eventually Tabby broke the silence and stated that she was like him in a way, she was downloaded into this world just like him and all her life she's been trying to find a way to crawl out. She also informed Naruto that deaths in here are way different from deaths with the people that play the game. She said that if you die and you are downloaded into the game you are sent to basically an incomplete recycling bin, you can't see anything not even if you put your hand directly in front of your face. You are left there for the rest of your life; Naruto sensed the fear in her voice since she knew that was her fate one day.

After another hour of riding they finally reached the entrance to the cathedral. Naruto stepped off first and began to walk thinking the others were right behind him. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder as he looked behind him and saw Ovan.

"This cathedral might have the most cunning Pk ever to exist in this world; I want you to be on your guard." Ovan said as Naruto nodded and continue to walk.

They stepped up to the entrance of the cathedral and a few seconds later he heard gun shots and slashing and screaming coming from behind him. He immediately turned to look and saw himself looking into the barrel of Ovan's cylinder gun around his right arm.

"Ovan…what exactly are you doing?" Naruto said a bit shocked which could easily be told by his tone.

"Ending all your lives of course…" Ovan answered

"What…" Naruto paused and stepped to the left to see Sakisaka brutally wounded and Sasuke kneeling down his right arm hanging by his side as he was panting with his arm covered in blood. Tabby was barely injured and was behind Sasuke, she was somewhat curled up in a ball and shaking with fear as the blood of Sakisaka and Sasuke were on her.

"How did this happen…there's no way this would've happened! I was right here and you were behind me…Sasuke seems like he put up a fight how come I didn't know!" Naruto shouted as the barrel placed itself in front of Naruto's face once more.

"When I placed my hand on your shoulder there was some reason behind it you know. I placed a device on your shoulder that slows your senses down that means you're hearing seeing tasting and all that stuff. When I finished them off you wouldn't have heard it until it was over…whenever I activate it your senses will diminish." Ovan explained

Naruto immediately ripped his sleeve off even the cloth that was on his shoulder so that the device couldn't effect him. The only bad part is that Ovan activated it before he ripped it off so Ovan basically got a free hit on Naruto. A cannon basically shot from the cylinder aiming at Naruto's face, the Uzumaki closed his eyes and put full concentration on his hearing for the moment. He slid back and grab his keyblade that he had attached to his back and deflected the cannon ball. Since the device released contact with Naruto Ovan couldn't trigger it again which made him very angry.

"So you're Tri-Edge?" Naruto asked

"Of course, I led all of them here for a reason…the people they wanted to kill was the very person they followed…interesting don't you think."

Naruto directed his attention to Sasuke who leaped from his position and raised his gunblade high into the air. Electricity swarmed it as the electricity also extended it as he attempted to slash down at Ovan. The steam-gunner grinned and spun around hitting Sasuke's gut with the big cylinder gun making him slam to the ground. Naruto charged at Ovan but was immediately stopped as the gun was aimed at him and the cannon was switched into that of a chain gun with a simple twist and turn of Ovan's arm. The bullets began to swarm out of the gun like angry bees that were aimed at Naruto. The keyblade wielder began to run dodging each bullet while looping around and punching Ovan square in the mouth.

Naruto heard some gears shift as the chain gun changed to a blade like thing and slashed Naruto's upper chest too close to his neck. It was then switched back to the chain guns but luckily enough Naruto had dashed forward a couple of inches and slashed at Ovan with his keyblade then putting his feet on the cylinder gun and leaping upward. Bullets began to come out again as Naruto spun his blade around deflected all but one, then that one became two, and that two became three until he was shot by at least twelve bullets.

Naruto fell to the ground and growled looking up helping himself up with his keyblade "Jeez…guess the only way to get rid of those annoying bullets is to get rid of the fucking gun."

Naruto made five clones, three charged at Ovan inevitably getting hit by a swarm of bullets. Naruto noticed that each time he shot he wasted a few seconds reloading due to all the bullets; one of the clones formed a rasengan while the other one charged at him so that Ovan could waste his next round of gunfire. As Ovan shot at the clone who was packed in with enough chakra to last for awhile, the other clone charged at Ovan without him noticing, and with intense speed and shoved the rasengan into the cylinder gun thing. The gun was basically in pieces as a huge hole was made into it and some black liquid fell from it. Naruto paid no attention to that and was already charging while Ovan was examining his wound.

The keyblade wielder swung his blade having the teeth get caught up in Ovan's shirt. Naruto swung him up in the air, Naruto transferred some of his chakra into it and slammed his blade into Ovan's ribs sending him flying, or so he thought. Ovan basically wrapped his legs around the keyblade and kicked Naruto hard enough to have him let go and back away. Ovan grinned and pointed Naruto's keyblade at Naruto aiming for his chest as a golden aura swarmed it as it was ready to shoot a beam from the tip of it.

"Great…" Naruto said to himself panicking a bit as he reached for his keyblade in hopes of trying to get it.

The beam shot out and aimed at his chest but as it reached his palm it morphed into his keyblade. Naruto was surprised but he would dwell on that later as he immediately dashed forward and slashed Ovan upward then spin kicking him to the right. Ovan landed as the debri of his broken gun fell off his hand; Naruto saw his hand pitch black from darkness or something.

"Ovan…your arm." Naruto said looking at it.

"It's been infected…it happens to people who have come in contact with a certain…substance but that's of no importance. What is important is what I can do with this infected hand." Ovan said and immediately grabbed Tabby by the neck and lifted her up at an angle so Naruto could see that there was darkness surrounding her neck, it looked painful.

Naruto looked around panicking one more as he then saw Sasuke getting on a motorcycle, that had been rumbling since Sakisaka never turned his off. He watched as Sasuke drove toward Ovan and then thrusted the bike forwards so that it would hit him in the ribs. Naruto had been running sort of knowing what Sasuke would do. As Tabby began to fall he caught her and rolled out of the way as he watched Ovan get hit with the bike head on, Sasuke pulled out his pistol (That is his gunblade but it forms back to a pistol when its sheathed) and shot at the gas tank making the bike explode basically.

Naruto laid Tabby on the ground and immediately saw the black mark on her throat reaching to her chin and to her chest. "What's happening to you?"

"I'm becoming infected…" Tabby weakly answered coughing up some blood

"What's gonna happen…to you?" Naruto asked worried

"It's basically like a curse…it'll drain me until I'm no more…it's what happened to Ovan…Naruto, I want you to end my life here."

"What!?"

"Do it…trust me?"

"But you'll be lost forever!"

"I'm gonna look for a way out...please I don't want to suffer much longer, if you kill me the infection will just be some blob…" Tabby began to cough on more blood

"If you can't do it Naruto I can." Sasuke said walking over to the two he was already having his pistol out and all.

"No…I'll do it…this keyblade is supposed to be full of light right…maybe it'll do something…show her the way…" Naruto said as he lifted his keyblade and stabbed it straight through her heart, Tabby's eyes widened but then eventually closed as she smiled and dissapered.

After a long pause Naruto stood up and attached his keyblade to his back he looked at Sasuke and said "Maybe there's a way to get out in the cathedral."

Naruto walked in the cathedral, Sasuke followed; once they came in they found an open dim lit hall the only thing that caught Naruto's attention was a computer. He ran to it and looked into the screen he began to type and go to random stuff until he eventually found a map for the real world. He looked behind him and saw a portal that hasn't been used in awhile and it was well very dusty and such. Naruto typed in Yen Sid and found out where his tower was Sasuke guided him on how to make the portal work and such but eventually he had to shove Naruto aside and type it himself.

The portal beamed up as Naruto looked inside it was very colorful and bright it practically lit the whole room.

"Who's Yen Sid?" Sasuke asked looking over at Naruto who didn't bother to look at him.

"Hopefully my new teacher." Naruto said casually walking in the portal.

**Well there's chapter 5, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and such. I don't have much to say to end this so instead of making myself feel idiotic I'll end it right………………………here.**


	6. The Test

**Well here's chapter six, the reason it took a bit longer is because I have a lot of stuff on my plate for the weekend stuff like volunteer stuff and school dances only I'm just in it for the candy . But here, enjoy chapter 6.**

Naruto exited the portal and found himself on a not so wide strip of land that wasn't long either. It had some trees but it had a huge tower he figured this should be where Yen Sid is so he began to walk towards the tower, Sasuke following. As they got to the tower door they find a man walking up and about to go inside, the man had brown hair and a black jacket with a white shirt and baggy brown pants. Red markings were on his cheeks and a big white dog with brown ears was following him. The man had a bladed staff strapped to his back as he noticed the two and growled.

"Who the hell are you two!" the man shouted

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is-"Sasuke attempted to introduce Naruto but he cut him off.

"I don't think I should give someone like you information like that…what good will it do to you anyway, now step aside." Naruto said as the two glared at each other.

"Why should I step aside for your sake?" the man said

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked changing the subject before any fighting goes on.

"Well I'm here to raid the place of course…the old coot should have something valuable."

"So you're a bandit?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Naruto growled, he didn't have time for conversation he had a mission to do. He walked up the steps and walked past the man but before he opened the doors the man directed his attention to him and then spoke.

"My name's Kiba Inuzaku…" he said with a low voice in a way

"…Naruto Uzumaki." The keyblade wielder replied as he then stepped through leaving Sasuke and Kiba standing there, and Kiba's dog who Sasuke found out was named Akamaru after a brief chat before the two went in the tower as well.

"_Soo I see the knight led you to my tower Naruto." A voice said from within Naruto's mind._

"What? Wait who are you." Naruto said looking around seeing no one

"_I'm the one you're searching for, the one who can get you stronger."_

"Yen Sid?"

"_Correct."_

"How do you expect to train me…and I have questions about the things that have been happening to me…can you…?"

"_Yes, and I have a test for you to see if the keyblade chose the right person…in order for you to reach my room you must walk up the spiraling staircase…you may think it is easy but soon you'll notice how difficult it can really get."_

"Tch, where do I start?"

"_Go through that portal…"_

Naruto walked through the portal as Sasuke and Kiba began to walk through. Once Naruto began to climb the staircase he found these silver like gray creatures forming toward him and slithering around and trying to attack them. He took out his keyblade and began to slash at them, it took awhile but eventually he killed the three in his way. He continued up the staircase as more and more of those creatures showed up and occasionally some larger shadow creatures, they weren't that big but they made a clanking noise everytime they walked and had a helmet like thing on. It seemed like hours until Naruto finally reached a door as he opened it the same silver' ish creatures appeared but they were like magicians and there were five of them.

The creatures threw rolling dice at Naruto who batted them back to them; they then circled around him and immediately began to shoot dice at him. Naruto got hit and began to get angry, he made clones that tackled the creatures and one by one he slashed them, three were left. Naruto's clones had disappeared from being hit as the creatures began to charge at Naruto once more. The blonde haired teen growled and leaped into the air and slashed one in half with all his strength he then dashed to the right and slashed another using all of his force. He panted and sat down for a bit looking to his right at the door that had an arrow pointing upwards.

"So…why do you hang out with this guy?" Kiba asked as Sasuke and he were talking after they had lost Naruto but were still inside the tower.

"He's had it rough…a few days ago he found out that he was living in a genjutsu that his father placed on him and I and others were sent to track him down and even kill him if necessary…he's a threat…but I don't know what path he'll choose…he's bent on revenge for his father I don't know how that'll turn out."

"Who's his father?"

"Minato Namikaze…the fourth."

"So that's the kid I've been hearing rumors about…the demon kid underground…so it's true, and he got chosen by the keyblade?"

"Keyblade?"

"The thing strapped to his back…you mean you didn't know?"

"No."

"Well the man up in this tower will explain it all we can go ask him."

"We? I thought you were bent on raiding this place…"

"Ya…but things got a bit more interesting and I want in, now c'mon!" Kiba said and with that the two went into the portal.

Naruto continued walking up the stairs his legs began to burn as he began to constantly pour his chakra into his blade so that he didn't have to kill these creatures in five hits, but it still took him awhile since they began to get on the defensive side of things. He hadn't even made it to the first room; he looked up and saw the staircase continue to spiral and spiral seeming everlasting. Sweat dripped from his brow as his knees began to grow weak and he growled he wouldn't give up now, he couldn't. He looked straight ahead and kept walking awaiting the creatures that stood before him.

**Well there's chapter 6, these may be short and if you want them longer I probably could do that so if you guys like reading long chapters just tell me and I'll go for it. I think short chapters are better just because I've read some fanfiction that were insanely long and I eventually got bored of it soo….ya, I hope you all liked it and what not…**


	7. Answers

**Hello all, I finally beat devil may cry 3 and I must say it is one of my most favorite games, that and the kingdom hearts series and god of war (excluding the ultimate ninja games which are a given to me.) I've played as Vergil (a bit) and he is fricken awesome… ANYWHOM enjoy the chapter.**

Naruto looked up he had just passed another room and was feeling a bit weak. The creatures just kept coming and they weren't getting any easier, one slip up and Naruto was seen trapped in an endless combo until he broke free. It was very tiring but he was determined to make it to the end because he wanted his questions answered. He began to heavily cough after he made it to the last room seeing that it was a door and had no arrows pointing up or anything. Once he made halfway up the stairs three big silver creatures stood before him with huge blunt sword like things.

The creatures swung their blades at Naruto all at once in different directions. Naruto spun sideways to avoid them then made a clone to grab him and swing him into one of the creature's stomach making the creature fall back from the impact. Naruto quickly grabbed the blunt sword and dropped his keyblade as he began to violently swing it around knocking the two creatures off the side of the steps. The weapon was stopped by the creature that was knocked down as Naruto was then slammed into the stairs hard enough to go through the stairs. Naruto hung on as the creature raised its weapon and swung at Naruto who let go and made two clones to swing him to the side of the stairs. He made another clone to form a rasengan in his hand while swinging him toward the creature. The rasengan collided with the sword and by the time the attack was finished the blunt sword looked like crumbled up tin foil.

Naruto noticed the same skinny small creatures appeared as he had his keyblade appear in his palm and slashed the big creature in half. He ran up the steps completely ignoring the small creatures unless they tried to leap toward him which he would just knock them back. He grabbed the door and thrusted forward as he appeared in a room. In that room was a desk and a stereotypical king like chair. There were books neatly stacked on shelves, a big door leading into another room and the whole room was painted green. Naruto looked and saw a man in blue robes with a star wizard had and a long gray beard.

"You're Yen Sid…aren't you…?" Naruto asked panting

"Yes, take a seat, we have much to discuss." Yen Sid said as a chair appeared in front of his desk. He then opened a book as Naruto sat down and said "I will not explain the questions you most likely have…this book will do that for me when you think you have enough knowledge of the subject and have any further questions, you can then ask me."

Naruto nodded and began to read carefully about what the shadow creatures were and the silver creatures were, and about the keyblade and the different worlds.

"So you're from the leaf village?" Kiba asked as the two began to walk up the stairs; the silver creatures oddly not appear in front of them.

"Ya, what about you?" Sasuke said

"Well at first I was from the leaf village than me and Akamaru." Kiba stopped patting his big white dog on the head before continuing "Decided to leave the village and live the exciting life of being…a bandit so to say."

"Is it really that exciting?"

"You betcha! The adrenaline when you're on a chase is practically priceless, the thrill and the rewards…it's all rewarding."

"Seems like it." Sasuke then looked forward then back at Kiba and asked "Where do you think Naruto ran off to?"

"Probably all the way up to the end of this tower…we shouldn't have too long to go though I've scanned this tower for awhile. And I can smell Naruto's scent and I know he's close."

Akamaru then began to wildly bark as the staircase and the tower shook violently.

"What's happening?"

"Hell if I know…look!" Kiba shouted as he looked behind him and two big silver creatures with blunt swords began to slash at the stairs to create the shaking.

Sasuke charged up to one of the silver creatures and when it swung its sword he hopped on the tip and leaped upwards slashing down at it. The creature didn't die but only swatted Sasuke away like a fly, before he could fall out of reach Kiba put his bladed staff at Sasuke for him to hold onto. Sasuke did so and Kiba swung him upwards as the Uchiha slashed the creatures and as the second creature slashed at Sasuke he spun around to dodge and stabbed the creature threw the stomach.

Akamaru and Kiba leaped up into the air and spun around wildly being two gray spirals like things. They immediately drove themselves into one of the creatures eventually killing it as Sasuke began to swiftly slash and dodge the attacks until it basically died.

"Jeez…those things were pretty hard to kill…" Sasuke said panting

"Let's keep moving, before any more of them show up." Kiba suggested as the three began to run up the stairs.

"So let me get this straight…when a person dies he becomes a heartless…but the outer shells of their heart well your body basically are called nobodies? And the keyblade is the universal key to all the worlds in this…universe" Naruto said closing the book

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki you have been chosen by fate to wield that blade…I hope you use it well, which reminds me during your test it seems like you've ripped up your clothes…if you step through that door there are three nice fairies in there that will give you clothes that you are familiar with…and will probably more comfortable than those."

Naruto examined his clothes, oddly enough during his staircase travels his cloth had been easily ripped, apparently he stole a pansy cloth. He nodded as he got up and walked to the door but then stopped and looked over his shoulder and said "Before I forget…do you know a man named Minato Namikaze…my father."

"Why yes, I also know what he did, he had disappeared to some world and had never been seen again…no one knows where he is now though." Yen Sid explained

Naruto sighed then walked through the door as he saw a blue green and red fairy hovering over looking out of a window.

"Uhhh…fairy people…ya, Yen Sid said I could get some new clothes here?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head as the fairies turned around

"Oh look dears…it's Naruto the new keyblade wielder…yes Yen Sid told us something that would be a bit suitable for your travels…something that you've worn before." The red fairy said as the three pointed their wands and blasted him with a magical blast that would change his clothes.

Naruto's eyes widened as he found himself wearing a bikini and a straw hat with overly large flowers "WHAT!? I NEVER WORE THIS!! WHAT KIND OF CRUEL JOKE IS THIS!!!!?" Naruto shouted as the fairies giggled

"Oops, sorry dear." One of the fairies said as they blasted him again. He then looked as his memories were brought back to him. He was wearing his old orange and black jumpsuit with the red cloak and black flames. Suddenly he got angry remembering the sixteen years he has been living that were strictly lies which made him even more bent on revenge for his father especially, his hands gripped tightly as he looked out the window.

"Thanks." Naruto said and slowly grinned trying to hide his anger which his successfully did as he walked out of the door and met with Yen Sid who was standing and looking out the window. Kiba was trying to steal Yen Sid's globe as Sasuke basically nagged him out of it, the two looked at him and waved. Yen Sid turned around and looked at Naruto.

"There are two more things I need to give you Naruto…first is this." Yen Sid pulled out a keychain in the shape of a crescent.

"What's this?" Naruto asked

"A keychain, you can put it on your keyblade to change its form and power." Yen Sid explained he then added "In order for you to travel the worlds in search of your father…you need a suitable transport." Yen Sid then pointed to a red and yellow ship hovering beside the tower the cockpit opened and Naruto saw three chairs and a lot of buttons and flashy things.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, Kiba and Sasuke walked up to the window looking at the ship.

"It's a gummi ship; it was made out of mysterious material and can be morphed into a small ship for transporting reasons." Yen Sid explained once again

"Sweet!" Kiba shouted and leaped in along with Akamaru.

Naruto decided not to ask why Kiba had been following them now, he could be useful. He leaped in along with Sasuke they took their seats as they waved to Yen Sid, the cockpit lowered and they flew off. Kiba driving since he had a knack for ships and mechanics for some odd reason.

**Well that's chapter 7, hope you all enjoyed and what not!**


	8. Trouble on deck

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru were all in the gummi ship, it had been an hour since they left the tower and things had been sailing pretty smoothly. Sasuke was getting annoyed with Akamaru a bit, Kiba was too busy with the controls to notice and tell Akamaru to stop biting Sasuke's leg cause he thinks he's a chicken of some sort. Naruto was busy looking out the cockpit window thing and watching the deep abyss that was space having a lot of things on his mind. The book had told him a lot and what darkness can do to a person, and he found out about the heartless and nobodies. But there were still so many things that Naruto needed to find out, this won't be an easy trip.

A violent shake was erupted in the ship as the four looked around, Kiba was first to yell "What was that!?"

"Shouldn't you know? You are the pilot!" Sasuke shouted falling off of his seat.

"Look." Naruto said pointing at the direction of a fancy red and dark yellow like ship darting from below them.

"Should we follow them?" Sasuke asked as he watched the ship begin to fly away

"Ya, hold onto Akamaru Sasuke, don't want him falling back or anything." Kiba said

"I doubt that'll be a problem…" Sasuke mumbled as he looked over to see Akamaru's mouth securely and tightly latched onto the back of his head salivating at the thought of a chicken.

A sudden jolt of speed came within the ship that sent Naruto flying back into his seat. Naruto watched as the stars and everything began to move at a quick pace, he looked at Kiba who was focused on the ship ahead as they got closer to it. Naruto squinted his eyes and saw little silver and purple mini ships darting towards them and the ship they were following. Blasts began to erupt from the mini ship's cannons as they began to hit the gummi ship.

"Were being attacked!" Sasuke shouted

"No shit, now are there any weapons on this thing?" Kiba retorted as Naruto slowly got up and looked around

"I don't see any…" Naruto said

"This thing doesn't come with weapons! You gotta be kidding me!" Kiba shouted angrily as he began to swiftly dodge the blasts coming to him

Naruto fell to the ground beside Sasuke and Akamaru and quickly lifted himself up to look around. A blast chipped the cockpit window and it cracked Naruto got a bit worried as he made his way back into his seat. He watched as the ship in front of them was shooting the silver and purple mini ships and successfully dodging each blast that came to them, unfortunately whichever blasts they dodged hit them unsuspecting.

The blasts came more and more and it got to the point where parts of the gummi ship were torn off and the ship was sent spiraling off in some random direction. Kiba was slammed up against the wall and Naruto was between his seat and the captains' seat. Akamaru slid to the other side with Kiba as Sasuke was painfully dragged with the dog. Naruto looked as he saw a silhouette of a person in the ship as it continued flying straight.

The ship continued to spiral as Naruto fell through the cockpit and found himself not in space, but in the sky. He continued to plummet and found himself facing a clear blue ocean and felt the air rush into him as he began to quickly plummet. He looked behind himself and saw Sasuke Kiba and Akamaru falling a few feet behind them. The gummi ship was sent to a miniature size as Kiba grabbed it, they began to fall closer and closer to the ground as Naruto looked at a ship sailing alone at the sea.

Naruto twisted his body to try and fall into the boat; he got closer to the boat and noticed Sasuke and Kiba not noticing what he was doing. He groaned as he then looked down and was staring straight into the ship as he fell through the first floor of the ship and into the second.

**XXX**

Leon was looking into the computer screen watching the icons flash before him. He was surveying the world through that portal for any signs of Naruto or Sasuke. Leon had lost connection with Sasuke once Ovan began to attack him and the other two that were there. Leon sighed and turned the computer off and turned away as he saw Sakura, Lee, and Shino standing in front of him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"He was put into that computer world to look for Naruto who had also walked into that portal." Leon paused to point to the big gateway like portal that would lead you into the world. "But I lost connection with him after he was attacked…I've been searching for hours and there are no signs of him anywhere…he must've gotten killed." Leon said as his head suddenly lowered

"What about Naruto?" Lee asked

"I don't know either. He must've gone down just like Sasuke." Leon replied

"It's possible that they escaped that world without you noticing through that computer." Shino suggested

"This computer can track anything that's happened in that world, there's no way…unless."

"They went to another world." Shino stated

"But…how?" Leon asked

"Portal."

"Portal…of course, a portal into another dimension…he's somewhere in this universe…Sakura try and track down Sasuke." Leon said as he looked at Sakura

"But isn't he dead?"

"Just do it!"

Sakura did as she was told and after a good ten minutes she finally found Sasuke's essence she then looked up at Leon and said. "He's in the ocean…somewhere."

"That could be anywhere!" Lee said

"Sakura, can you track down Naruto's aura?" Leon asked

"I don't know…I've only got in contact with him once…I can try." Sakura said as the room fell silent as she began to track him down. An hour passed as the pink haired mage's skin turned pale as she opened her eyes and said "He's on a…pirate ship."

"…I know where that is, c'mon let's get Gai and then get Naruto." Leon said as the four rushed out of the room.

**Bleh sorry for this being a bit short…I guess, it would've been longer if I didn't like adding cliff hangers so much and if my allergies weren't owning me into oblivion … anywhom I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll be sure to get the next one up asap.**


	9. Island of Shadow's

**I just got back from watching x-men origins wolverine and I am pretty much overwhelmed of the pure awesomness of that movie, I swear that was one of the best movies I ever saw. I might try and include some aspects from it in this fic but you never know, just read and find out =D.**

Naruto climbed out of the hole he made in this ship and he was greeted by a katana to his neck, a fist to his right side, and the sound of a sling shot being aimed. Naruto looked around to see what he was dealing with, a green haired three sword wielding samurai, a straw hat kid, a man with a big nose and goggles, and a blonde haired guy in a tux? Naruto groaned then looked at the samurai then thrusted himself back, the sling shot man fired an explosive like device. Naruto's eyes widened as he lightly tapped it with his keyblade then directed it to the samurai and making it thrust faster than it should. He thrusted his shoulder at the marksman before he could reload, the man fell over and Naruto rolled away and watched the explosion sends the samurai off the edge. Naruto grinned, but that grin was soon wiped off as he was clocked in the face by an extended arm.

Naruto was sent flying and he grabbed a rope that held the mast on place or something. He swung around then leaped up into the air, when the kid extended his rubbery arm once again Naruto simply spun his keyblade around. The arm got tangled in the blade as Naruto shoved his foot into the kids face crashing him into the second floor of the ship. The kid untangled his hand having Naruto's own keyblade hit him in the jaw, he was then slammed into random shelves then head butted up back to the first floor. Naruto looked and saw he was face to face with the rubber boy, but it was only his face and stretched neck. Naruto was then head-butted once more but before it could connect Naruto slammed the keyblade in the side of his face then continue to hit him until he had enough sense to have his head go down to normal.

Naruto landed on the ground and was immediately kicked in the gut into the mast. Naruto coughed up blood then took a knee as he was kicked again. Before he got kicked a third time he blocked it and punched the blonde haired guy hard then slammed the keyblade into his stomach to push him back then wheel kicking him over-board. The rubber-boy got out of the hole and growled looking at the blonde haired keyblade wielder.

"Look, I don't want any trouble…I just want to find my friends and get out of here." Naruto said, the word friends felt weird coming out of his mouth since it is a word he must cautiously use every since his realization from his previous life.

"Well why did ya have to land on our ship and basically wreck it!" the straw hat kid said

"You helped…" Naruto retorted as he attached his keyblade behind his back

"Good point…well, my name is Luffy welcome to the straw hat crew!" he said

"My names Naruto, nice to me you." Naruto said as he looked around.

Naruto helped the blonde haired guy the marksman and swordsman up and apologized. The marksman's name was Ussop, the swordsman was named Zoro, and the blonde haired cook was named Sanji. Naruto also met the rest of the crew, Franky who is just a 34 year old cyborg previously from Water 7 who Naruto knew vaguely about from what Franky told him. There is Nami who is the navigator of the group, there is also Robin who is another girl, Naruto doesn't know what she does. And then there's Chopper who is a little reindeer like thing with a big red hat. He found out that they are heading to a city named Thriller Bark because they have been hired to kill a man named Gecko Moria. (Before any of you one piece fans get onto me about this arc, I'm wrapping it up and morphing it a bit…just warning you now.)

"Gecko…Moria?" Naruto blankly said not knowing who he was

"Eh I dunno too much about him, but he has been terrorizing the town, it's said he can take peoples shadows away from them." Ussop said

During the hour they spent going to Thriller Bark, Naruto and the straw hat crew all talked about their previous endeavors. Naruto showed them and explained things about the keyblade and by the time they had finished talking they were at the shadow infested town; Thriller Bark.

Kiba enlarged the gummi ship, he and Sasuke sat inside as the ship floated. Akamaru was startled and lying down in the ship, now asleep after barking for hours. Sasuke leaned forward and laid his head down bored. Kiba was busy trying to find a way to get this ship to go, but it was no use. The blasts were severe and the ship simply couldn't fly until the gummi ship was fixed. Kiba stared at a ship in the distance and groaned.

"Now what are we gonna do? Were stranded at sea…" Kiba said and slammed his fists on the controls

"No need to get angry…we could always swim toward that ship you've been staring at." Sasuke suggested

"Are you kidding me? That thing is too far there is no way we can catch it."

"We can always use chakra and follow the ship; you do have chakra…don't you?"

"Of course."

"Can you control it?"

"That's what they taught me in Konoha."

(And yes, they have chakra in this Naruto world also.)

Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru leaped up into the ocean and stood on top of the water. Akamaru simply spun in a tornado like formation and dashed toward the ship, while Sasuke and Kiba ran toward the ship.

Naruto and the crew arrived at Thriller Bark and everyone noticed the big castle that most likely led to the person they were looking for. The crew moved forward as Naruto looked behind him at the horizon and the ocean. He then followed the crew and looked around the undead like town. His pace was slower and Naruto looked back a lot, he told Luffy and the rest that he would catch up with them later, Naruto ran back and leaped into the ocean. Standing on it with his chakra as he ran to look for Kiba and Sasuke.

After two hours for running Naruto found two figures and a speeding tornado like figure. That tornado figure stopped and Naruto realized it was Akamaru who jumped on him and licked his face. Sasuke and Kiba stopped and looked at Naruto, who lightly pushed Akamaru off and got up looking at the two.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked

"I landed in a ship and met some nice people, they are at an island named Thriller Bark, and it's solely based on shadows. I think some heartless are there…where were you guys?" Naruto said

"In the water…" Kiba answered

"Well, follow me and we'll go to the town, maybe we can fix the gummi ship. You did take it with you, didn't you…?" Naruto said

Kiba and Sasuke looked at each other, Naruto groaned.

The four ran over to the island and once they got there, heartless began to come from the ground and surround the place. But the heartless harmed no one; they just stood there and wandered. Naruto was surely freaked out but once he set foot on the island the heartless leaped over to him. Naruto pulled his keyblade out and spun it around quickly making the heartless disappear and what not; only they reformed since darkness surrounded this place. But as the four began to walk further in the city the shadows began to get sucked into an area near the castle. Naruto looked and the four began to run, the people who got caught without the shadow covering them basically turned to dust.

Once they got to the source of the shadows they found Luffy and the crew facing a huge pale like monster. Naruto realized it was Gecko Moria (Picture: .com/wiki/File:Gecko_). Moria also absorbed the heartless and once he did the black and red heartless symbol appeared on his chest as dark essence began to come from his eyes and mouth.

"He's absorbed the heartless…I guess it's your time to shine Naruto." Kiba said

"Your gonna need help." Luffy said as the two stood side by side in front of the giant dark Moria.

"Heh…" Naruto grinned as he gripped his keyblade and looked up at Moria.

**Well that's chapter 9, hope you all enjoyed. I think Thriller Bark was a good town to choose for this fic since Moria can steal your shadow, and has all that dark essence. Just like heartless, soo ya, it gets better further on the story, write a review if you like it, or if you want to see something or think I need some changes on writing or something like that.**


	10. The Problem With Shadows

**Woo double digits in the chapter's hoorah! And thank you Ebony017 for the suggestions I will look it up in case I do wanna have Naruto use light and dark. Well anyway, on with the chapter!**

Naruto dashed forward looking to his left to see shadows being consumed by the pale monster that is Moria. Luffy leaped up and repeatedly punched him with his rubber arms which freaks Naruto out a bit. Naruto weakly leaps and slashed at the bottom of Moria, some shadows came out of his mouth as he swatted Luffy away then flipped over to send Naruto flying in the air. Kiba pole vaulted into the air with his staff and stabbed Moria in the forehead, some blood trickled and shadows shot from its mouth to slam Kiba to the ground.

Akamaru immediately drilled himself into the stomach of Moria, the shadows continued to go out. Moria swatted Akamaru away as Sasuke leaped into the air, his gunblade having a yellow aura to it. Sasuke slashed but it was blocked oddly enough. Moria grabbed Sasuke and slammed him into the ground, then absorbed the shadows that he lost. Naruto spun around in the air and made a clone to throw himself toward Moria as he clashed his keyblade with Moria's fist. Luffy immediately thrusted his head into Moria's stomach as Sasuke slashed Moria once again.

Moria slammed Naruto into Luffy who used his rubber like abilities to send Naruto back at the shadow absorbing monster. Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Luffy, and Akamaru began to get tired as they hardly put a scratch on Moria. The shadow-sucker spun around vigorously and acted as a large spinning wheel of death that rolled across the town destroying everything. Naruto slashed at Moria stopping his path as the spiraling shadow stealer stopped rolling and sent a dark winged beast to grab him. Naruto recognized this as a heartless as he was sent flying into the air. He eventually slashed the heartless' feet and back flipped to slash it completely as he fell to the ground. The farther he got down he saw Moria beating Sasuke and the others to a bloody pulp, barely getting hurt.

Moria took time to gather up more shadows to try and take away all the shadows. He witnessed his friends shadows begin to be sucked up, with them barely being able to move at their state, if their shadows were absorbed in the sunlight they would burn to death. Naruto's keyblade glowed a bright gold as he slashed the channel of shadows that led to his friend's bodies. Naruto felt his shadow being taken from him, he looked behind himself and by the time he looked Moria in the eye he felt this painful burning feeling in his body.

"Naruto…!" Sasuke said standing up as he gripped his gunblade

"Shit…" Naruto grunted as he combusted into flames, as the embers blew through the wind Naruto slowly looked at Luffy and the others as his skin began to peel off (bit too much information there eh?) he looked at them if he was saying "defeat him" before he bursted into dust.

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a cloudy realm, and in front of him was a huge spirally pathway that looked like a dragons back or something of the sort. Naruto couldn't even see the end as he looked beside him and saw a little blue demon like person stand at the entrance to this pathway.

"Seems like you've been summoned here, good luck." The man said

"Good luck, on what?" Naruto asked

"Snake-Way of course; it seems you're being expected by the North Kai."

"North…Kai?"

"You'll get it when you meet him, now go on get!" the demon guy then nudged him to the snake-way and he began to walk along the winding path.

Luffy was slammed against a building then slumped to the ground as Moria leaped up into the air practically blocking out the sun. Sasuke was shocked that Naruto had died like that, he was filled with anger, although he didn't know him to well…some force inside him just wanted him to explode in anger, and so he did. His gun blade practically combusted into electricity, the blue aura extended the blade even further as he charged at the creature. Akamaru had continuously began to drill into Moria with the fang over fang like attack, there were bruises on Moria's body but Akamaru was also badly beaten and slumped into a corner in the shadows.

Sasuke slashed Moria hard enough to have him fly a few feet into the air as Luffy leaped up and slammed his extended rubber fist into Moria's gut. The shadow creature slammed down as shadows formed into flying heartless that attacked Luffy violently. Kiba had been continuously slashing at Moria and doing tag team attacks with Akamaru only to get swatted away. Sasuke and Kiba dashed over to the heartless that were attacking Luffy and slashed them all away as the three landed on a building as Moria basically began to take a breather.

"There isn't much shadow's left…we don't have much time!" Sasuke exclaimed, panting

"No matter what we do we can't pierce him at all…" Kiba muttered taking a knee

"I have another trick up my sleeve...we don't need to kill him…but we need to beat all those shadows out of him…" Luffy said as parts of his skin began to burn a bright purple as steam like smoke came out of the purple essence on his skin.

Moria chucked and looked at the three "Given up?"

"Let's go Akamaru…" Kiba said as Akamaru transformed into Kiba and landed on top of the dog-boy as the two spiraled around aiming at Moria.

Luffy growled and leaped into the air and began to repeatedly and explosively punch Moria. Huge amounts of shadows that quickly morphed into shadow heartless, flying heartless, and small armored heartless. Sasuke leaped into the air and slashed them all away so they didn't bother the others attacks. Shadows continued to pour out as Moria began to shrink in size, but before they all could come out Moria quickly grabbed Sasuke and slammed him into the drill like formations of Kiba and Akamaru, basically shredding his back in a way. Moria put enough force and slammed Akamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke into the building which collapsed on them. Luffy was stomped to the ground as Moria leaped into the air and landed on Luffy constantly.

A blast of energy shot at Moria which made him fall back, a spiky blue ball was them slammed into the shadow-sucker's chest. And two slashed of swords were connected onto Moria having most of the shadows coming out. Luffy leaped up into the air, spun around and did a super powered punch of purple energy at Moria which not only killed him, but released the rest of the shadows. Luffy looked behind him to see a pink haired mage, a brown haired man with the same weapon as Sasuke, a sun glassed kid, two people with blue balls of some sort. Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru eventually got themselves out of the rubble.

"Sasuke?" the pink haired mage said running over to Sasuke and dusting him off basically "What happened to you! We were worried sick!"

"Sorry Sakura…" the Uchiha grunted as he was greeted by Leon, Lee, Gai, and Shino.

Luffy, Kiba, Akamaru, Zoro, Ussop, Nami, Robin, and Franky were introduced to the ones who were with Sasuke. They explained the whole issue with Moria who was shrunk back to size with some people carrying him away to bury him. Leon then guided Sasuke away from the pack and looked over at him.

"Have you tracked down the jinchuriki?" Leon asked

Sasuke looked at him and sighed "Yes, but he combusted into flames once his shadow was absorbed…but why are we chasing him down Leon? What did he do to deserve this?"

"He has killed Konoha soldiers and hurt the hokage…the leader of our village! You are a fellow citizen of the village, you can't just say your gonna let him get away with this…"

"I don't know…he seems nice."

Leon turned away and rubbed his forehead with his hand like you would if you had a wound on your forehead or something. "Look, the hokage has a plan to capture him…now are you gonna come with us or just stay and be an accessory to his crimes…"

Sasuke stood and looked at Leon for awhile, his sensei…his mentor had fallen to believe the lies the hokage and counselors have made them believe. He was utterly disgusted, he knew Naruto was a good person and there is more to learn about him and why he attacked the hokage and everything, and he was going to find out. "No…Naruto is a good person I know it…he doesn't deserve this, and I won't let him get punished for things he shouldn't get punished for…you should understand Leon." Sasuke then walked past Leon and looked at the group that was following him.

Sasuke passed Sakura as the two passed glances as Sasuke looked away and shook his head "C'mon Kiba, we need to go."

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to come with us?" Sakura asked

"No…if you had any sense you would follow me and Kiba…instead of believe in their lies." Sasuke said and with that, Kiba, Sasuke and Akamaru walked off leaving the rest in silence.

After strolling through some of the stores in Thriller Bark they actually found a store that sold gummi's, and in a glass container there was a gummi ship. It had the design of a jet in its own way and it looked pretty sweet. Using Kiba's bandit experience he successfully stole it and Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru flew away from Thriller Bark and began to search for Naruto.

Hours had passed, or so what Naruto thought as he slowly continued to walk through snake way. He looked at the clouds below it and when he found a rock or something he would throw it in the clouds. Naruto was really tired and dragged his feet, he still couldn't see the end of the snake way and he began to get aggravated. Naruto growled and shook off his tiredness and began to run and after an hour of running and then walking he finally found an end to snake-way. Naruto was so glad that he ran even faster ignoring the strain on his muscles as he reached a weird circular world that wasn't too big. Naruto was curious on who was there as he was then teleported to the world looking at a blue creature like thing that had sunglasses and a black shirt with red sleeves and a black hat with antenna like things.

"Eh…who are you?" Naruto asked

"Why I'm King Kai! I've been expecting you Naruto Uzumaki!" the man said happily

**Well that's chapter 10…and yes I know I brought some dragonball into this, and when I brought this up with my friend he was just like "ohh no that'll never work" and I'm pretty sure I can make it work and well screw him I'm doin it anyway _. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and…ya, gotta few useful techniques that Naruto's gonna learn…which will be a bit awkward since I doubt King Kai knows one of them but why spoil it when I can just let you wait until chapter 11 comes out! =D.**


	11. Odd Training

**Woohoo chapter 11, oh how far we all have come -. Time to unleash a new obstacle that stands in Naruto's way! And some new moves _…oooh.**

"So…you teleported me here when I…died?" Naruto asked while he and King Kai were sitting on the bench of a picnic table, Bubbles; King Kai's pet monkey, was hopping around them and the cricket (forgot the name) was just…there. Naruto had also noticed a halo being on his head which gave him the uneasiness of being…dead.

"Yes, because you need my training in order to defeat what is about to happen to you…" King Kai said.

"And what would that be…"

"Well, they don't really have any name…they are composed of people from different worlds with unique powers…like you. We call them Organization Red Dawn because of their attire: They basically wear a black hooded robe with black's pants, boots and red clouds. They are very strong and are going after these…tailed beasts to unlock Kingdom Hearts. They are also going to get the keyblade wielder…and I know you are both the holder of a tailed beast and the keyblade wielder…your no match for them."

"Great…but I'm not worried…just show me where they are and I'll take care of them."

"There not pushovers Naruto…trust me I can help you control that tailed beast's chakra…"

"…I'm listening."

"Well were gonna start things simple, with this world having ten times a greater gravity than earth it will be hard for you to move, so if we get it to where you can move as easily as you do back at earth, when you get back to earth you'll be insanely fast. So I want you to catch Bubbles."

"Bubbles…" Naruto blinked then looked at the monkey who was busy picking its nose

"Yes, now go catch him! And when you have caught him, bring him back here."

Naruto groaned and stood up he felt the force of gravity on him and had a bad feeling about this. He swung his arms over to Bubbles in an attempt to grab him; the monkey leapt from the table and began to run. Naruto slowly began to run but kept up speed when he continued to chase the monkeys for hours upon hours. Naruto fell to the ground and growled, he can't let a monkey beat him! With that being said Naruto got to his feet and thought about everything he had to do; confront his father, stop this organization, and his new mission: find the jinchuriki before the organization does. As he thought about that he started to run faster and eventually dove and grabbed Bubbles, struggling to get back on his feet and place him on a lounge chair where King Kai was sitting since it had been at least three earth days.

"There…" Naruto panted and sat back down.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Don't you feel a bit lighter…hop around a bit and see the result of your monkey catching."

Naruto began to hop around and run laps across this world amazed at how this simple exercise could have him move freely in such a heavy world. He was then interrupted by King Kai who handed him a mallet which weighed around ten tons which when Naruto picked it up the teens hands immediately dropped to the ground.

"Now, you must smash Gregory with that mallet…good luck." King Kai said and returned to his lounge chair.

Naruto looked to his left to see a little cricket begin to taunt him and zig-zag away. Naruto growled as he dragged the mallet and eventually lifted it and began to take wild swings. No matter how hard Naruto tried he couldn't smash Gregory, he began to curse then fell back and panted heavily. The mallet was too heavy and Gregory was too fast, everytime he thought of his goals it didn't spark any flames in his will. So he needed to rely on something else for this, thick red chakra began to engulf his body, his teeth grew fang-like and his eyes turned red. He remember this feeling in that "fake" world, he heard King Kai yelling control it and control it. Naruto closed his eyes as Tabby's image fell into his thoughts and what had happened to her. He then opened his eyes as the thick red chakra became a thin red stream of energy as he dashed toward Gregory and slammed him into King Kai's house.

"Wow…you did it! Took you long enough to…it seems like you've converted that red chakra into energy that'll boost your speed and stuff."

Naruto's eyes turned blue and his teeth returned normal but the red energy around him stayed, from people looking at him he had this red and purple like color on him from the energy. This was Naruto's own version of kaioken. Naruto also informed King Kai that he could use rasengan which the subject was vaguely touched by King Kai but he helped him morph it to where he could throw a regular rasengan and direct it with his finger to go whichever way he wanted it to (Like Yamcha's spirit bomb). It took awhile for Naruto to get the hang of it because it drained his energy the longer he kept it, but he finally mastered it. He had been in Other World for fifty days but on earth it was only twenty five.

"Jeez…where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he was staring out into space from the gummi ship.

"We've looked all around space…I haven't seen a world yet…ya think were lost?" Kiba asked

"I doubt it…hey look it's that ship again!" Sasuke exclaimed pointing at the ship that they lost during the heartless attack.

"Let's follow em…maybe they know something about Naruto?" Kiba said, but really he just wanted something to do.

"So how do I get back?" Naruto asked standing beside King Kai, looking at snake way.

"Well…that's the tricky part…I could have you sent to the world I basically look over, but in order for you to get out of that world is to find at least one dragon ball…with its power and your keyblades power it could unlock a gate to a new world."

"That's good…let's do that!"

Naruto was then instantly teleported, arriving in a green field with a few trees. He heard some talking a few yards away, he snuck up and saw a large sonic hair style like man on one said, and a man in orange and another green man in blue or purple on the other side. A pod was also in a crater…Naruto had a bad feeling about this, especially when the black haired one spotted him.

"So…the keyblades chosen one did wind up here…just an added bonus…of course." The man with the long spiky sonic style hair said as the power level on his scouter went up to the point where it cracked lightly.

"Keyblade?" the man in the orange gi said scratching his head. He then looked at Naruto who blinked and had his keyblade appear in his hand looking at the three. The man in the armor (Raditz) dashed toward Naruto as the blonde haired teen raised his keyblade up in defense.

**Annnndddd cliff hanger, the dragonball z world has met Naruto…_ wonder what's gonna happen! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and what not.**


	12. Sky Pirates

**I've been playing prince of Persia for a bit since my friend let me borrow it, running along the walls amuses me…a lot, and the flipping and killing…it's awesome. I've also been playing final fantasy x and the story line really does draw you in…it's awesome as well. Well anyway heres the chapter.**

Raditz slammed his fist into the blonde teen's blade, Naruto's feet were dragged back a bit and he immediately raised his blade up. Just like Naruto suspected Raditz began to lean forward from the punch and Naruto immediately began to repeatedly slam his keyblade onto the spiky haired man. After awhile Raditz grabbed Naruto's ankle and he was thrown across the plain and landed on another spiky haired man wearing an orange gi.

"Oof, it looks like this guy means business, you stay here. C'mon Piccolo!" the man in the orange gi said as he and Piccolo dashed off to fight Raditz.

Naruto rubbed his head as he watched the two fight Raditz. Their punches were so fast he could only see blurs, he was shocked, he never saw anyone…not even in his fake world…punch that fast. "That's insane…" Naruto thought as he got up and gripped his keyblade.

After awhile the man in the orange gi was thrown into a tree and Piccolo was slammed into the ground. Naruto dashed over and slashed at Raditz who simply stepped backwards and punch him in the stomach. Naruto pointed his keyblade vertically blocking the punch as he stabbed his blade down and jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head. Naruto twitched, he twitched as hard as he could and Raditz didn't even flinch.

"…what are you!" Naruto exclaimed getting a bit aggravated how his attacks won't work.

"I'm a saiyan." Raditz simply stated grabbing his ankle and crushing it, then slamming him to the ground.

Naruto cursed as he got up but was immediately kicked in the back of the head and slammed into the ground. Naruto then remembered the technique King Kai taught him, red chakra began to ooze out of his body as it then thinned and turned into red energy. Raditz stepped back as Naruto got up and punched Raditz in the stomach as hard as he could. This time Raditz flinched, he grinned as he continued to punch harder and harder, he then kicked him upwards in the chin. Piccolo and the other man took advantage of this and rose up and started to pummel Raditz to a pulp.

Raditz growled and began to choke them both, he then looked in front of him to see Naruto was a rasengan hovering over his palm. Naruto yelled and threw it, then directed the rasengan making it hit Raditz insanely fast, the rasengan grinded everytime it collided with Raditz's armor which shattered it and severed his skin basically.

"Impressive!" the man in the orange gi said after staring at Raditz's maimed body. The man then walked over and shook Naruto's hand, the man's grip was really strong and Naruto held in the fact that he was crushing his wrist. "My name's Goku, who are you?"

"Naruto, and uhhh…he's still alive." He said as he saw Raditz twitching and beginning to get up.

"They never learn…" Piccolo said as he shot a ki blast directly at Raditz making a medium sized explosion, enough to kill him.

Naruto blinked and was surprised at the blast of energy that just emitted from this aliens hand. After the smoke cleared a young boy began to run toward Goku yelling daddy with a big grin on his face. Goku embraced the boy and picked him up, he then looked at Naruto and introduced him to his son; Gohan.

"So…you just sorta popped up here, why are you here anyway?" Goku asked

Naruto explained how he got here, his adventures in Thriller Bark. Knowing that Goku was confused he explained everything back to when he first woke up and took his first real steps into reality.

"Wow, you've been through a lot, and you say you're a keyblade wielder? Weird…" Goku said

"Well, do you know how to get back to your world…" Piccolo asked after a long silence

"Well, the thing is…I don't have a world to go to…the place I came from was fake, and the real world of the fake world wants me dead like I said. King Kai said that if I found a dragonball I could beam myself out of here…but I don't know where I would end up." Naruto then looked at Gohan's hat and saw the dragonball, Goku backed away looking at Naruto.

"Sorry but that dragonball is special to me, I don't want to lose it…but I know how we can find one!" Goku as he began to fly away, noticing that Naruto wasn't following he flew back and tilted his head. "You can't fly?" Naruto shook his head and Goku then made a loud whistle that made Naruto twitch.

A yellow cloud then came right in front of Naruto, Goku told him it was the Nimbus Cloud and for him to step on it. Naruto did, it felt like a pillow and he thought he would fall off; right when Goku and Piccolo flew off Naruto then darted into the air following them. He freaked out and clung to the cloud for dear life. After awhile they arrived in a house; Kame's house, the only people there at the moment were the bald man with no nose who Naruto was introduced to, his name was Krillin. There was a girl with bright blue hair; Bulma, and there was a old hermit like man named Roshi. Goku explained Naruto's problem and Bulma agreed to help, she grabbed her dragon radar and began to search around for the closest dragonball.

While they all waited, Goku asked Naruto to test his fighting abilities, without the keyblade. Naruto gulped seeing how Goku basically had inhuman strength, he made a few clones that charged at him and attacked in various ways. Goku punched them all out easily and appeared directly behind Naruto and kneed him in the kidney then appeared in front of him and kneed him in the gut. Naruto coughed up blood and immediately flew into the water. When he swam up he looked up at Goku who had his hand behind his head; smiling.

"You guys fight harder than what I'm use to…" Naruto said a bit aggravated how in this world he is completely useless in fighting.

Goku laughed and helped Naruto up to his feet since he had crawled out of the water. He then met up with Bulma who had found the nearest dragonball which was in a mountainous rocky area. Goku immediately flew off and Naruto leaped onto the nimbus cloud as they flew off, they assumed it would be a short trip so they didn't take anyone along. Naruto was finally getting the hang of flying on a fluffy yellow cloud; he bent his knees and acted as if it were a surf board of some sort.

Kiba continued to follow the mysterious ship; he sped up enough to get beside them. Sasuke saw a white haired figure in the cockpit, the ship then stayed stationary as a bridge unfolded in the ship. A voice told them to come over after Kiba let the bridge connect to the ship. An air bubble was then formed over it, Sasuke and Kiba then walked over. Kiba left Akamaru in the ship because he didn't want the dog to maul the two strangers.

Sasuke's jaw dropped as he saw the inside of the ship; there were so many buttons and controls. It looked so technologically advanced and sleek and amazing basically. He looked over to see a man with a high collared red jacket with thick green gloves. The man wore two mini bags and forest green pants. He also had a gun resting on his shoulder, it looked like a long barrel pistol or something, Sasuke didn't know too much about guns (except for gunblades) yet he didn't really care. There was also a girl that had blonde hair and a purple diamond on her head, she wore a green jacket and a black tunic like thing, and blue pants, and had a leather strap across her body with a quiver and some arrows.

"Who are you two?" Kiba asked

"My, you haven't heard of us? Surely the word would've gotten out sooner or later, why I am Jiraiya and this here is my partner Tsunade. We…are sky pirates." He said with a sense of pride in his voice.

"Pirates…lovely." Sasuke mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Sky Pirates! I've heard about them…I always wanted to be one!" Kiba shouted

"Wait I thought you were a bandit." Sasuke said looking at Kiba

"Eh, it was a backup plan." Kiba nodded like being a pirate or bandit was no big deal.

"So why were you following us…" Tsunade snapped, Sasuke could tell she was one to get easily angered.

"We thought you might know something about our friend who we lost…well he died, but we don't think he died…" Sasuke explained

"And what's his name?" Jiraiya asked

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke answered

"Well…I can't say I heard about him…" Jiraiya paused to think then confirmed the fact and shook his head no, but before Sasuke or Kiba had a chance to say anything else he added "But I can track high energy readings throughout this universe! If you didn't mind staying awhile."

"Sounds good to me, let me just get my dog." Kiba said and the walked toward the air tunnel thing.

The second Kiba stepped into the tunnel four heartless ships crashed into it, and the ship. It wrecked the air tunnel as Kiba fell back and was dragged wherever the heartless ships were going. The gummi ship began to tear when more ships collided into it. Sasuke knew the ships weren't attacking them, but it was just a collision, but heartless were heartless. Jiraiya and Tsunade immediately got toward a turret and began to open fire on the heartless ships, blasting the remaining ones. When it was all said and done the gummi ship and the air tunnel with Kiba in it, were gone.

**Well that's chapter 11 I hope you all enjoyed it, I probably coulda done better on Tsunade's appearance but eh I didn't wanna make her look like much of a slut.**


End file.
